prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Friendship Events (Flower Series)
Friend Event is a general event you can participate in both game adaptions for Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You and its remake sequel Story of World II: A Flowery Life. As of A Flowery Life game, there are 24 events in total compared to Flowers Bloom with You that has 20. As you increase your Friendship Symbols with the townspeople, you can trigger friend events. These events can give you background on the characters or are simply for amusement. If you choosed not to participate the Friend Events then do not befriend the characters! Some events can be viewed more than once. It should not to be confused with Symbol Events. Marriage candidates have symbol events that the player must view before they can marry their future person. There is a symbol event when the candidate 1 Symbol and 2 Symbols; for Prince Hibiki and Momoka, one of those two marriage candidates only have 2-Symbol. Their 1-Symbol event is the one where you meet them for first time. Two bachelorettes, Hinako and Minori, do not have symbol events but they have extra requirements if the player chose to marry one of them. The candidates each have four love-related event, but players can only see the last two events if one confess themselves to the person by giving him or her a Ring. After a ring exchange, you can see the person's last two symbol events, yet you can only see their significant other's symbol events and not the events for remaining candidates. Events by type are sorted in alphabetical order. Both games have different requirements before a Friendship Event can be seen. 'Germanic Events' Blue Nostalgia *'Time and Day': 11:30 to 14:00 - Wednesday *'Weather': Sunny *'Location': Privaria Mountain Summit *'FwBY Requirements': Melanie and Benedikt - 1 Flower (10% TP) *'AFL Requirements': **Both Melanie and Benedikt have 1 FS or more **Benedikt and Melanie are married Melanie is singing a little song to Benedikt, who mentions that he remembers hearing it somewhere before. Mayuri tells him that her mother used to play it on the piano when younger. That must be why it is familiar, as he use to hear it when he would be outside playing. Benedikt use to go to the mansion to talk with Mayuri's mother because she looks so pretty! The fact that Benedikt just went to the mansion to check out her mom irritates her and she becomes mad at her husband, who is oblivious to how annoyed he made her. Lillian's Argument *'Time and Day': 8:00 to 11:00 - Not Monday *'Weather': Sunny (not Summer season) or Snowy *'Location': Nya Nya Café, Lillian's room *'FwBY Requirements': Frank and Lillian - 45% TP *'AFL Requirements': **Frank at 4 FS or more **Lillian at 4 FS or more **Lillian is not married Inside Lillian's room, it looks like Lillian looks a little annoyed. Frank tries to cheer her up by baking his sister's favorite Apple Pie, but Lillian isn't hungry right now. It seems that Lillian is angry at Frank! It seems that the two siblings had an agreement that they'd tell one another if Lillian had a crush on boy. Lillian is angry because her brother didn't tell her about the boy that she likes! Frank figures the boy probably doesn't like her anyway. Lillian tells her big brother that she will just have to give her big brother some love advice. Frank is grateful for Lillian's help. Now it's time for Chocolate Cake! Princess Paola *'Time and Day': 18:00 to 00:00 (midnight) - Not Monday *'Weather': Sunny (not Summer season) or Snowy *'Location': Princess Chocolatier, Paola's room *'FwBY Requirements': Paola - 10% TP *'AFL Requirements': **Paola has 2 FS **The player is not married In Paola's room, you overhear Paola talking to herself as she reads a story. She apologises to you for being silent and explains that she was reading a book, but she is hesitant to tell you what kind of book it is. After you tell her that you will keep it a secret, Paola reveals that she likes to read romance picture books; the one where the ordinary girl falls in love with the prince. Paola admits that she likes these simple fairy tale stories over the stuff that adults usually read. You like them too?! Paola feels relieved. Back at her family's house they have a lot of books. She would return there and bring a few books with her when she came back. She never imagined her florist shop might end up looking like a bookstore! She admits that she is a bit embarrassed about reading kid books, but you tell her that it is okay. Paola is glad you don't think of her as immature. She really likes the fairy tales of princess and princes who fall in love, and yearns for fairy tale love herself. When she was a kid, she would imagine that perhaps a prince would appear before her. It would make her heart go pitter-patter! Her favorite story was one about a beautiful princess and a knight who where in love, but because of their social status they had to hide their affections. One day, a witch who was jealous of the princess' beauty, snuck into the castle garden and placed a curse on one of the blooming roses. The princess went into the garden, touched the cursed rose that embedded a thorn into her finger, and triggered the magical curse that would cause her to become ill and eventually die. The knight set out to defeat the witch, and on doing so learned that the cursed thorn can only be removed by the princess' one true loves. On returning to the castle, the king sent word out to all the princes to come to the castle and remove the thorn, but none of them were successful. Soon the princess became gravely ill. As a last attempt the knight was allowed to try, which he succeeded in removing the magical thorn. After that they got married and lived happily ever after. Paola knows the story by heart, but it still makes her happy. Maybe from a singing perspective, there might be a story about a man who becomes singer and falls in love with his pig... Eventually, the chocolatier realises that it was getting so late. She reminds you to keep the secret between just you and her before she goes to sleep. (You will go to bed after the event is over as the day has ended.) Nichika's Horse *'Time and Day': 12:00 to 13:00 - Not Monday *'Weather': Sunny *'Location': In front of Lime Ranch Barn **Exit the Fashion Store *'FwBY Requirements': Angela and Nichika - 3 Flowers (30% TP) *'AFL Requirements' **Angela has 3 FS **Noelle has 3 FS **The player is not married You will find Angela and Noelle by Lime Ranch barn brushing the horses. Nichika's horse does not seem happy and she cannot figure out why. Angela takes a look and find a burr in the horse's coat. They come from plants and the seeds attach themselves to people to travel. Now that the burr is gone the horse looks much happier. Nichika is concerned that her horse likes Angela better than her, but Angela tells her that's not true. The horse is sad on days that Angela doesn't stop by. The horse neighs in agreement. The two girls laugh and decide to go eat some meal. Sarah's Fortune Telling *'Time and Day' **''If you are single (or you are married but not with Sarah)'' ***07:00 to 10:00 - Not Monday **''If you are married to Sarah'': 6:00 to 8:00 *'Weather': Sunny *'Location': Sarah's House *'FwBY Requirements': Sarah - 40% TP *'AFL Requirements': Sarah has 4 FS This event can be viewed many times. Walk into Sarah's House at Engelstein Fields and she will offer to use the crystal ball to tell your fortune. You can accept her offer or turn it down; even if you don't want your fortune told at the time, you can come back later and trigger the event again. If you accept her offer, Sarah will use the crystal ball to try and predict a fortune. The fortunes don't have any affect in the game. They're mainly informational hints on how to be a top idol. If you are married to Sarah, wake up in the morning and she will tell you a fortune. What Kind of Relationship is This?! *'Time and Day': 11:00 to 14:00 - Sunday *'Weather': Sunny (Summer season) *'Location': Engelstein Fields (by Chieri's House). *'FwBY Requirements': Benedikt, Melanie, and Cheryl - 6 Flowers (60% TP) *'AFL Requirements': **Benedikt, Cheryl, and Melanie all have 6 FS **The player is married but not married to Benedikt, Cheryl, or Melanie The Player must out of Sarah's Fortune-Telling in order to see this event. It happens by Cheryl's House next to waterwheel and down the path from Sarah's. Benedikt is trying to convince Chieri to buy some food at Chocolatier. She doesn't want to buy any more food, but she might be willing to advertise for him. As the two of them are chatting, Mayuri walks up and demands to know what Benedikt is doing. He tells her they are just talking. Mayuri is convinced there is something more intimate going on! Chieri feels uncomfortable so she leaves even though Benedikt felt he wasn't done talking with her. 'Latin Events' A Strange Stalker *'Time and Day': 07:00 to 10:00 - Not Monday *'Weather': Sunny *'Location': Sweet Love Patisserie, Haruno's room *'FwBY Requirements': Harriet - 50% TP *'AFL Requirements': Harriet has 5 FS You startle Harriet as you come into her room. She explains that lately she has had the feeling that someone has been watching her. None of her fans should know that she is on the mountainous region, and she is a little scared to think that she has some sort of stalker. You volunteer to chase the person away when suddenly you hear a loud knock at the door! The two of us go check it out, and you stand in front of the door to scare away the intruder. The girl who walks in is surprised to see you, and demands to know what you are doing in Harriet's patisserie. Harriet quickly recognises the girl as her manager! Harriet demands to know if her manager has been the one who has been watching her. The manager admits that it has been her; she was worried about Harriet living on such a rural yet affluent town after leaving her own country. Harriet tells her manager that she loves life on the island and if she's come to try and take her away then she should leave. The manager admits that they want her to come back home, but the manager has never seen such a bright smile on Harriet's face before. It seems that she is going to stop bothering her and gets ready to leave, but Harriet stops it. She thanks her manager for being concerned about her and explains that she really likes the island. She hasn't given up on her patissier comeback, but she still has a lot to learn here. After the manager leaves, Harriet explains that the manager is really a good person and would often cheer her up. At least that's the end of stalker mystery. Dreaming of an Artist *'Time and Day': 8:00 to 11:00 - Wednesday or Friday *'Weather': Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *'Location': Holly Arts, Grünefeld Park *'FwBY Requirements': Francois and Saki - 40% TP *'AFL Requirements': Both Francois and Saki has 4 FS or more Saki is working on the details of her latest masterpiece when François comes into her art studio. It is unusual for him to visit her shop, but he asks if it would be okay if he took at look at some of her art. Saki tells her to feel free and browse around, so he does. When François returns, Saki asks him if he saw anything that he liked. François is silent for a moment and tells her there wasn't anything he really liked! Saki looks a little upset there wasn't anything she's created that he found interesting. The mood in the room becomes too awkward for François and so she leaves. After François leaves, Saki says she'll work harder so that even François will be impressed by her art. 'Nordic Events' Cacao's New Book *'Time and Day': 12:00 to 15:00 - any day *'Weather': Sunny *'Location': Privaria Mountain Summit *'Requirements': No friendship requirements (Per must be unlocked in order to trigger this event) At the top of mountain summit, Cacao is talking about her new book. Per is happy for her, and Cacao even mentions that the publisher would like her to write a sequel. Upon hearing that news, Per expresses some concern. He is worried because she stayed up late every night working on it and he's afraid her health will fail. He didn't want to stop her from doing what she loves to do though. Cacao is grateful that Per cares about her so much and promises not to work so hard on the next book she writes. I want to be More Beautiful *'Time and Day': Various (except Thursday) *'Weather': Sunny *'Location': Baumgarten Shopping District *'Requirements' **'FwBY': Kirara and Maya - 20% TP **'AFL': Both Kyra and Maya has 2 FS (one for each participant) **'Extra': You are playing as a female character As you walk from Engelstein Fields to Baumgarten, you will see Kyra and Maya chatting by the staircase. There, Maya will tell Kyra that she wants to be just as pretty as Kyra is, and asks how she could do so. Kyra wants to know who else Maya thinks is pretty, so she names off the other girls, but Maya always points out a flaw: Roberta looks white, Klaudia has ugly glasses - sucks at cooking, Hertha does to much hair-styling, Freja is too childish, until Kyra mentions your name. Kyra says you act like a nice person, but again Maya objects. This time Maya complains that you're like a country bumpkin who smells and has nerdy clothes! She isn't aware that you are listening to her from the doorway but Kyra noticed you were there. Maya turns around to meet face to face with a very angry idol! Kyra feels it's good for Maya to make mistakes. Maya apologises and explains she really doesn't think you are really like how she described. This event plays the same if you are playing as a boy character. Instead, you must have 2 FS each for Per and Christian; those characters' origin are reverse of girl version. The title is renamed to "I Want to be Handsome". Let's Cook *'Time and Day': 10:00 to 12:00 - not Thursday *'Weather': Sunny (Autumn or Winter season) *'Location': Rainbow Eatery *'Requirements' **'FwBY': Have both Holger and Kyra at 30% TP or higher **'AFL': Holger and Kyra have 3 FS or more **'Extra': Holger must be unlocked Holger is studying about food and doesn't understand part of the recipe, but Kyra helps to clear it up for him. Holger is greatful for the Kyra's help. The two of them see you walk in and they both greet you. Holger explains that he wants to make an ice cream cake but doesn't know how. You can cheer both, or teach him how to cook. Matthias and Freja's Fight *'Time and Day': 9:00 to 10:00 - not Thursday *'Weather': Sunny or Cloudy *'Location': Red Star Training Hall, Freja's room *'Requirements': Matthias must be unlocked Freja and Matthias are inside having a quarrel. Freja is upset because Matthias doesn't act like a normal boy! Matthias doesn't believe he should act like anyone else but himself and resents that Freja says her brother acts more masculine than Matthias does. Matthias realises that he needs to accept Freja just they way she is and apologises. 'Anglo-Saxon Events' Shiho's Flowers *'Time and Day': 18:30 to 21:00 - not Monday *'Weather': Sunny *'Location': Primavera Lake District *'Requirements' **'FwBY': Frida and Siren - 40% TP (for each character) **'AFL': Both Frida and Siren have 4 FS Frida is spending some time to herself when Siren finds her. Frida had requested a particular flower and Siren finally found it for her, so she has added it to her shop inventory. Unfortunately, Frida had already bought the flower she wanted! Since no one else wants it, she can come by her shop and pick it up. Siren turns to leave, but then stops. She tells Frida that it is late and Mr. Shirayama might be worried. Shiho tells Frida that Frida is okay so Siren heads back to her shop. After Siren continues her work, Fubuki blushes. 'Slavic Events' Jovi's Earring *Walk from Grünefeld Park to Leaf Mines District *'Time and Day': 18:00 to 21:30 (not Thursday) *'Weather': Sunny (not Summer season) *'Requirements' **'FwBY': Pia and Anastasia "Jovi" - 10% TP (for each character) **'AFL': Both Pia and Jovi have 10 FS Walk into Pia's House and you'll see Pia asking Jovi about earrings. Jovi says they're difficult to obtain. Pia was wondering if Jovi could tell her what shop sell the earrings. Jovi reluctantly says she doesn't buy them because her's came out of the Leaf Mines! Pia doesn't like dirt so she doesn't want those kinds of earrings. Jovi says it might be a good idea since she got all grungy digging them up. (Un)pleasant Tune *Walk from Grünefeld Park to Leaf Mines District *'Time and Day': 12:00 to 15:30 (not Saturday) *'Weather': Sunny (not Summer season) *'Requirements' **'FwBY': Hana - 40% TP **'AFL': Hana has 4 FS, Viktor has 4 FS Mr. Junichi Maruyama (Vladimir Zima) is walking across the bridge when he hears Hana playing her violin by the waterfall. Hana is troubled though; her playing doesn't sound right to her and the birds aren't singing along. Mr. Zima tells her that the music sounds good to him but Hana disagrees. Her sound has been off lately. Maybe she needs to get her violin serviced. Mr. Zima suggests that perhaps the problem is with the violin's strings and he might be able to fix it. Hana hands over her special violin to Mr. Zima, who says that he can probably get the violin to sound even better than it does now! The two head back to Mr. Zima's shop. While waiting for Mr. Zima to finish the repair, Hanami notices all of the well maintained tools hanging on the shop walls. These tools are more important to Mr. Zima than life itself. The repairman complements the workmanship of Hana's violin, which is equally important to Hanami. Now that the repair has been completed, Mr. Junichi has Hana try out her violin. It actually sounds great! Hanami is glad to know that Mr. Junichi can fix her violin if she ever needs it. 'Asian Events' Who is Cutest? *Walk from Grünefeld Park to Leaf Mines District *'Time and Day': 17:00 to 18:30 - not Saturday *'Weather': Sunny or Cloudy (Autumn season) *'Requirements' **'FwBY': Yeo-eun and Yuka - 35% TP (for each character) **'AFL': Both Yeo-eun and Yuka have 3 FS or more As you are walking down the path, Yeo-eun and Yuka catch up to you. Yeo-eun insists that you be on her side, yet Yuka says that you're on her side. What are they talking about? Yuka claims that she is cuter than Yeo-eun, so the two girls are asking everyone they run into which one of them is the cutest. Yuka feels that Yeo-eun is obviously going to lose because the poor magician is "over the hill". Yeo-eun doesn't think she's that poor and Yuka is just a mean little brat. They turn back to you and insist on knowing which one of them you'll vote for. You don't seem to be able to make up your mind, so the two girls decide to forget about your vote and leave to go try asking someone else. 'Male-only Events' Allied Forces on Work *'Time and Day': 10:00 to 15:30 - Any day *'Weather': Sunny *'Location': Gakuto's House *'Requirements' **'FwBY': Benedikt, Gakuto, and Lucas - 30% TP (for each character) **'AFL': Benedikt, Gakuto, and Lucas - all at 3 FS each Benedikt talking to Gakuto and Lucas. The bottom of desk has worn out and Benedikt asks if they could repair it. Gakuto will make it gorgeous! Benedikt reminds him that he just wants the desk to be normal again and that is all. Gakuto continues to insist on showing off his designs. Benedikt is becoming annoyed with Gakuto's showboating, and begins to regret asking Gakuto for help. The inventor says he's sorry and Benedikt thinks all is well again, until Luke begins to brag that he can combine a chair and the desk together! Poor Benedikt just wanted the desk fixed, and is now annoyed more than ever that Lucas is not listening to him. Lucas has to apologise and takes Gakuto out of Benedikt's sight. 'Ambiguous Event' Note: Ambiguous Event is a type of event that involves two or more character on the same race with a character of different race (e.g. "Two Nordic and one Germania"). A Cake Order *'Time and Day': 13:00 to 16:30 - Tuesday or Wednesday *'Weather': Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy *'Location': Privaria Mountain Summit *'Requirements' **'FwBY': Paola, Kirara, and Freja - 40% TP (for each character) **'AFL': Paola, Kirara, and Freja - all at 4 FS Inside the chocolatier, Freja welcomes her latest customer, who turns out to be Kirara. The baker is very hungry, and has come to collect on a bet that they had; if Freja lost, she had to buy Kirara lunch. Freja remembers now that she has to pay for Kirara's lunch, and she's willing to do it, but then Kirara tells Freja that she's been skipping meals so that she'll be extra hungry for lunch! A bet is a bet, and now Freja must feed Kirara until the baker is full. Freja serves Kirara a Chocolate Pudding, which she scarfs down without making much of an effort to chew his lunch. Another please! Freja has Paola bring Strawberry Cake, Kirara eats it, and asks for more! When Kirara is finally stuffed, Freja asks Paola how much she owes for Kirara's lunch. Chef Anderlecht tells his daughter that the lunch cost her an entire month's worth of wages. Oh man... Let's Play Together *'Time and Day': 13:00 to 16:00 - Tuesday or Wednesday *'Weather': Sunny *'Location': Engelstein Fields *'FwBY Requirements' **Ludwig 25% TP **Christian and Maya 20% TP **Freja 15% TP *'AFL Requirements': **Ludwig at 3 FS **Christian and Maya at 3 FS **Freja at 1.5 FS (one and a half Snowflake indicator) Go over the bridge in Engelstein Fields to see this event. If it does not trigger going across the bridge, try going a little south towards Engelstein Fields Watermill. Christian and Maya are having fun in Engelstein Fields when Freja walks by. The fashionista asks what they're going to play today but Christian says they just outside talking because the weather is very nice outside. Ludwig stops by when he notices Freja hanging out with the children. Freja invites him to join in. Ludwig says he's quite great playing with children and asks them what game they're going to be playing. Christian becomes a little intimidated by the large orchard owner and runs off. Ludwig interprets this as Christian wants to play "tag", and starts to chase after the little boy. The two of them run all around town. Maya was hoping to just have a nice, quiet chat. 'Characters on Different Race' Fake (?) Cooking Teacher *Time and Day: 10:00 to 12:30 - not Thursday *Weather: Sunny (Autumn or Winter season) *Location: Cappuccino Bar (by the Kitchen) *Requirements **FwBY: Klaudia and LeaF at 30% TP or higher **AFL: Both Cacao and LeaF have 3 FS Klaudia is inside her house deciding what to cook for the day when LeaF comes by for a visit. LeaF asks if Klaudia is a Gourmet, and tells her that they have a Cook in Privaria. LeaF can tell from the size of her stomach that she loves food! The reason for LeaF for Klaudia's cooking skills. She admits to being a terrible cook and is hoping that Klaudia could give her some point too embarrassed to ask for help. Cacao doesn't have any problems teaching her and the two of them get started. Once they've finished, LeaF offers Klaudia a chance to taste her creation. Klaudia gives it a taste but she is puzzled; even after taught her how to make these recipes step-by-step, they still taste horrible! Klaudia figures she must be some sort of genius for making a soup taste so bad! LeaF is angered by Klaudia's comments, and blames Klaudia by suggesting that she is a terrible teacher. Melanie's Advice *Time and Day: 10:00 to 15:00 - not Saturday *Weather: Sunny *Location: Primavera Lake District *Requirements **FwBY: Melanie and Ignacia - 45% TP **AFL: Both Melanie and Ignacia at 4 FS At the bridge in Engelstein Fields, Melanie is asking Ignacia how she can become better at playing the piano. She wants to be able to play with as much emotion Ignacia's music has. Ignacia ponders for a moment (it is a difficult question after all) and admits she's never really consciously done so. She explains that she hears the wind and then her natural mind presents the musical performance. Melanie is quite confused so Naru tells her that she has to think about the music's body, which allows oneself to become wrapped up in the music. That makes the playing more enjoyable. Melanie finally understands what she meant and thanks Ignacia for her advice. 'New events available to ''A Flowery Life '''A Different Argument Characters on Different Race *Time and Day: 12:00 to 13:30 - not Thursday *Weather: Sunny *Location: Engelstein Fields *Requirements: **Have 3 or more FS (Friendship Symbols) with Cheryl, Hertha, and Freja. **Hertha must be unlocked Freja comes goes outside her house and is greeted by Cheryl. Freja gets the impression that Cheryl is talking down to her and begins to yell at her. It's not like Cheryl comes here or anything! Cheryl is surprised to get this type of reaction from a saucy little kid. This is a spot for somewhat attractive girls so it is in need of sportswomen! Freja isn't impressed, and calls Cheryl "jerk" for thinking she (Cheryl) is mean towards other. This aggravates Cheryl and the two girls start arguing back and forth until Hilde comes in to break it up. Freja becomes polite towards Hertha and tells her that she's finished the tablecloth that Hinako wanted. Hertha introduces Cheryl as a tennis player, and introduces Freja as an amateur ballerina. She tells both girls that they are somewhat perfect enough to chat about sports, so there's no need to act like children. Freja reminds the girls that they're all different in a sense. Freja and Cheryl feel bad, and apologise to each other. Big Emergency Slavic Event *Time and Day: 8:00 to 10:00 *Weather: Sunny or Snowy *Location: Pia's House *Requirements: Have 2 FS (Friendship Symbols) with the members of Dynamo☆Slavic *You are playing as a female idol. Walk upstairs to Pia's room and the Player will see her in some distress about her makeup going bad. As the Player enters her house she will tell them it's an emergency and call for her team-mates! One by one, Ilse, Jovi, Katia, Alen, Chloe, Tatiana, Hana, and one self, return to Pia's bedroom to see what the emergency was all about. Hanami is dissapointed to learn that the emergency wasn't about a fight Pia had, and now Pia seems to have forgotten what the problem was in first place! Jovi helps her remember that the reason she called everyone here was because her skin cosmetics were bad. She wanted everyone to teach her a good skin she can utilise! Pia asks everyone one at a time what advice they can give. Chloe suggests eating vegetables, and Jovi's 100.000 Cash beauty cream seems a little unreasonable! Eventually the question falls on Player, so suggest a facial massage (顔をマッサージする Kao o Massāji suru). Pia thanks everyone for their suggestions. Tea Made in Belgium Germanic Event *Time and Day: 8:30 to 11:00 *Weather: Sunny or Snowy (not Monday) *Location: Princess Chocolatier *Requirements: Have 2 FS (Friendship Symbols) with Paola Walk into Paola's bedroom and she will offer the Player some tea. She fetches the tea for you and tells them the tea comes from a perfect lineage. The story goes that once upon a time this tea was given to the idol star in Belgium by fairies. It's her favorite tea and she's sure the Player will like it too! After the Player drinks some Paola will ask how you like it. Tell her it's delicious (おいしい！''Oishii!) and she will be glad you like it too. '''Roberta is not a Bad Friend!' Nordic Event *Time and Day: 10:00 to 11:30 - Sunday *Weather: Sunny (not Summer season) *Location: Grunefeld Park *Requirements: Have 2 FS (Friendship Symbols) with Ryo, Christian, and Maya Walk from Baumgarten Shopping District to Gruenefeld Park to trigger this event. Roberta figures it would be bad if she became weak from too much studying, so she suggests that Christian and Maya come play with her. The children ask what she wants to play, but Ryo seems more upset that they are referring her as "Onee-chan" instead of just "Onee". The children talk among themselves and Maya blames Christian for calling Roberta as "Onee-chan". Christian denies that he did and says it was because Maya said it first. As the two of them bicker Roberta gets upset. Roberta tells them she is going home and leaves crying. (Despite her young age, the reason why Roberta becomes upset because Onee-chan is a very cute nickname what she thinks. That's why she prefers Roberta.) New Year Nightmare When you go to bed after New Year Eve (Winter 31), you will have a dream. The dream is random and there's a chance you won't dream at all! 1. Battle with Jovi You will dream of a battle against the evil girl, Jovi. She doesn't think you're at a high enough level to beat her. You insist on your rematch anyway and attack, but your move was too weak and did little damage. Anastasia mocks you and retaliates with her "Secret Charm Princess" attack, which sends you flying across the mountain. As Jovi gloats over you lack of power, you use the last bit of your strength and begin to channel it into your hands. Jovi wonders where your new strength has come from and believes you still don't have the power to beat her. Just at that moment Momoka runs into the scene and insists the two of you don't have to fight. It's too late though because you've launched your "White Lily Sisters" attack at Jovi, but you wake up before you get to see the damage it causes. The player will wake up after this dreaming sequence. 2. Opening Sequence Did your game restart from the beginning?! No, it's just a dream. Minister Lindemann welcomes you to Privaria and goes through his entire "I am the State Minister of Privaria" speech. 3. Akishino the Comedian The Akishino Theatre is full of everyone from Privaria. Megumi looks around the place and tells that for once her theatre appears to be crowded. 4. Marry Minister Lindemann You'll dream of a wedding day with Minister Lindemann as your groom. Right before Minister Lindemann is about to give a nice, wet kiss on you, you'll wake up. Category:Game Guide